El sueño de los Eldar
by Endoriel
Summary: Varios siglos han pasado desde la "Guerra del Anillo"; ahora los únicos miembros de la comunidad son Gandalf y Legolas. Los dos con el deseo de sanar sus heridas partieron a la tierra prometida. Quizá el príncipe del Bosque Negro no tubo pareja en Arda... pero ahora nada le impide encontrarla y así poder vivir es sueño que todos los Eldar tienen...


**El Sueño de los Eldar**

Ya había escuchado de aquellas proezas que se hacían en el nombre del amor y como dos almas llegaban a complementarse… pero ni en sus más dulces ilusiones llego a imaginar aquel sentimiento que ahora lo embargaba.

Sentía como el aire en sus pulmones le era insuficiente; su corazón palpitando a mil por segundo, creía que en cualquier momento podría salir de su pecho; un gran nudo en su estómago le impedía hablar. Pero no sentía dolor; no, su espíritu parecía estar entre las nubes o navegando por las suaves olas del mar.

La brisa de la costa chocaba contra su rostro, creando pequeñas perlas en su piel nívea haciendo que brillara con los rayos del sol; un aire tibio sacudía su cabellos rubios mientras las gaviotas entonaban su hermoso canto.

Cuanto tiempo había esperado y ahora no podía creer que fuera real. Había recorrido cada reino élfico en Arda sin encontrarla. Con el corazón oprimido y sin esperanza, abandono Tierra Media emprendiendo un viaje hacia las costas de la tierra prometida, con la única compañía de aquel entrañable enano: Gimli.

Aquel gran amigo inesperado; cuanto lo extrañaba. A él le agradecía su felicidad; desde el primer día en que pisaron Alqualondë, su amigo había visto un nuevo brillo en sus ojos; que él no fue capaz de darse cuenta.

—Siempre tan testarudo, orejas picudas —Gimli golpeo ligeramente en el hombro a Legolas.

—¿Has dicho algo? —Salió de su ensoñación, el enano lo fulmino con la mirada—; me perdí en las olas que chocan contra las rocas —Gimli rodo los ojos.

—Si a olas te refieres al viento y a las rocas el cabello de la dama elfa; si te creo —el enano mostro una sonrisa cómplice, llena de arugas por la edad.

—Maese enano, ya le he dicho que no la observo —dirigió su vista al horizonte.

—Y yo soy un elfo de baja estatura —Legolas con la mirada le indico que el sarcasmo no era lo suyo.

—Además, mi buen amigo, solo la hemos visto un par de veces; ni su nombre sé— el rubio trato de quitarle importancia al asunto; Gimli solo rodo los ojos refunfuñando cosas por lo bajo.

Durante unos minutos ambos amigos continuaron caminando por la costa en silencio. Tenían poco más de medio año de haber llegado y Gimli siempre le insistía en cortejar a alguna dama; cosa a la que se había negado rotundamente el elfo.

Legolas se quedó parado con los ojos cerrados, no se había percatado de que su compañero lo había abandonado dejando que "el elfo loco" tuviera su conexión con la naturaleza.

El príncipe de el Bosque de Hojas Verdes y señor de Ithilien; respiraba profundamente aquella brisa de verano y escuchaba el volar de la gaviotas. Su corazón aun no sanaba y su enfermedad poco a poco se alejaba; provocando que en ocasiones se desconectara del mundo quedándose estático durante largas horas.

—La cerveza de malta acompañada de una fogata —escucho la singular platica de su amigo— le aseguro que no hay nada igual… ¡Oh! —Su grave risa sonó más fuerte— esta donde lo deje, creí que los elfos eran más preceptivos, pero me temo que este ya no tiene remedio —espero algún comentario de Legolas pero no recibió nada—. ¡Hey, orejas picudas! —lo tambaleo ligeramente y los oídos del príncipe recibieron una cantarina sonrisa.

Abrió los ojos tratando de descifrar los pensamientos del enano, pero solo se encontró con una pícara sonrisa.

—Mi señor elfo, ¿acaso no le enseñaron modales? —Gimli le indico con la mirada a Legolas que se girara.

—¡Oh! Disculpe mi descortesía —Legolas sonrió nervioso al ver a la elfa de las costas—; Legolas —extendió su mano a manera de saludo; la joven acepto y respondió con una risita divertida.

—Como le decía, bella dama —el enano comenzó a caminar y la elfa lo siguió— mi compañero no tiene remedio; ¿quién diría que se le ha olvidado como hablar con elfas hermosas? —la elfa solo sonrió; Legolas tardo un poco en seguirlos y caminar detrás de ellos.

—Le ruego me cuente más de las costumbres de los enanos —el elfo quedo maravillado con la dulce voz de la joven.

—Sería un gran honor para mí —se detuvo girándose a Legolas para verlo a los ojos—; pero me temo que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. Elladan y Elrohir me pidieron les enseñara a forjar una buena espada —tomo la mano de la joven y la beso provocando cosquillas en la sube piel de la elfa—. Lamento dejarla; pero descuide mañana sin falta le contare todo lo que desee.

—Así lo espero, mi señor enano.

Gimli se fue alejando dejando a ambos elfos solo; hasta ese momento Legolas se dio cuenta que fue una artimaña del enano, él jamás les enseñaría herrería a los gemelos.

La elfa comenzó a caminar enseguida del enano; el príncipe la siguió casi de inmediato.

—¿Me permitiría acompañarla en su paseo? —dijo cuando ya estaba aún lado de ella.

—Por supuesto —asintió con una sonrisa.

Sin decir nada comenzaron a caminar. Legolas no sabía porque pero las sola presencia de la elfa lo ponía nervioso y su sonrisa casi lo dejaba en el cielo; pero como siempre solo había mostrado un sonrisa y sus pensamientos jamás se reflejaban en su rostro.

La tarde comenzaba a llegar y el crepúsculo iluminaba perfectamente a la elfa: sus cabellos perfectamente lacios de un color castaño obscuro, su piel clara ligeramente bronceada, el vestido azul ondeado con el viento, aquellos ojos azules y su sonrisa tan cantarina y suave. Era muy hermosa, de una belleza extraña; completamente diferente a todas las doncellas de su reino.

Se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa con el pretexto de que no era apropiado que una dama vagara sola por las calles de la cuidad tan tarde; la elfa acepto con una sonrisa. Como en toda la tarde solo caminaron en silencio.

Como recordaba su primer paseo y la cara de Gimli cuando se enteró que no hablaron de nada. Sí que su felicidad se la debía a ese amigo suyo, lo único que lamentaba era no tenerlo a su lado en este momento tan especial para él.

Todo era tan perfecto. Su padre engalanado de blanco y plata estaba atrás de él; los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir lo apoyaban con una sonrisa en primera fila con su idéntico atuendos azul marino; Elrond estaba sentado junto a sus hijos con una túnica blanca; Galadriel y Celeborn vestidos de blanco sentados detrás de sus nietos. Tantos elfos sobresalientes reunidos para ser testigos de tan maravilloso acto. Del otro lado elfos de todo Alqualondë.

Gandalf acababa de llegar; de toda la comunidad solo ellos dos continuaban con vida —y así sería por toda la eternidad—. Le susurro a Hoja Verde algunas palabras al oído reconfortándolo y haciéndole saber que todos estarían felices por él aunque no estuvieran presentes.

Al poco tiempo al final de todos los elfos; enfundada en un vestido blanco ajustado a la cintura, con mangas que le colgaban elegantemente de sus delgados brazos, la falda bailaba con el viento; su rostro aun era un secreto, cubierto con un estandarte blanco acompañada del brazo por su padre, a los flancos sus dos hermanos y detrás de estos sus dos abuelos.

A pesar de que tenía grabado cada centímetro de su hermosa cara no podía evitar sentirse nervioso; sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle y creía que en cualquier momento podría desfallecer.

—Mi hijo —le susurro su padre mientras lo empujaba a recibir a su prometida—; que avanzaba sin titubear a atacar al enemigo; se paraliza ante el compromiso —sonrió.

De toda su familia solo su padre quedaba con vida, por tanto le pidieron a Mithrandir que los acompañaran a recibir a la futura esposa de Legolas.

A medio pasillo ambas familias se detuvieron; Orel, el padre de la joven con rostro serio, cabellos negros y ojos grises; se paró frente a Legolas y con un asentimiento que significaba que era digno de su hija, que lo dejaba entrar en su familia, pero sobre todo un asentimiento en el cual confiaba en él y ya era momento de unirse ante los ojos de Eru.

Legolas con el corazón apunto de detenerse observo como aquel estandarte iba dejando al descubierto a su amada. Las manos de la joven comenzaron a temblar mostrando una sonrisa tímida y llena de pureza; Legolas dejo escapar un suspiro y aunque se moría por probar sus labios y estrujarla contra su cuerpo por primera vez, sabía que ella se merecía ser tratada como una dama y ese atrevimiento no era apropiado.

Con mano firme aquel príncipe ayudo a tomar el estandarte; durante segundos se quedó preso del hechizo de su belleza: sus ojos azules tan puros como las estrellas, su cabello castaño oscuro apenas adornado con una diadema de plata con un zafiro en el centro y pequeños hilos de oro blanco que caían en forma de ondas, sus orejas al descubierto, la nariz tan fina y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Toda ella brillaba ante sus ojos.

Ambos amantes con una sonrisa de media luna entregaron el estandarte al padre de la elfa; al instante Thranduil y Mithrandir hicieron una profunda reverencia. Legolas tomo de la mano a su prometida a la altura del corazón y comenzaron a caminar al principio de ese pequeño pasillo.

Thranduil levanto el estandarte de su familia, indicando que de ahora en adelante era responsabilidad suya la seguridad de la joven; tanto el mago como el antiguo rey escoltaron a la pareja y tras ellos venia la familia de la joven con el estandarte abajo.

La ceremonia fue presidida por el gran mago blanco; Legolas no podría decir cuáles fueron las palabras de Mithrandir, pues su atención y mirada siempre permanecieron en su amada, incapaz de creer que al fin ella estaba con él por toda la eternidad y por más que apretaba su mano simplemente le parecía imposible e irreal.

Había pasado por tantas guerras y sin duda las repetiría si ella se lo pidiese; por esa elfa era capaz de buscar un Silmaril en el fondo del océano o entre la lava ardiendo. Sin duda alguna siempre pondría su vida antes que la de él… ¡Por Eru! Que lo tenía en sus manos.

Siempre se enaltecía diciendo que jamás lo habían desarmado; pero aquella joven con su pureza desde el primer momento lo dejo sin reserva alguna, sin fuerzas y lo que salía de su boca era una orden sagrada.

Cuanto había luchado por tenerla; los enfrentamientos con el padre de la elfa, las expediciones que realizo solo en los bosques en busca de cualquier cosa que a Orel se le ocurriera. Los mil y un detalles que le había regalado. Aquellos duelos de espada con sus hermanos… tantas locuras que hizo en su nombre.

Su nombre; si lo mencionaba sentía que caería de rodillas. "Ainariël" permitió que lo susurrara su mente: "Ainariël", hija sagrada. El padre de la joven muy claro le había dejado el porqué de su nombre: aquella elfa era su mayor tesoro.

Apretó con fuerza su mano tratando de convencerse de que todo aquello era real y por más que la estrujaba aun creía que todo era un hermoso sueño. Mithrandir toco su hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos; solo eso le bastó para darse cuenta que todo sucedía.

—Ainariël; hoy te prometo ante Ilúvatar —hablo con firmeza a pesar de sus nervios mientras le colocaba una argolla en el dedo— amarte por toda la eternidad; despertarte cada mañana con un nuevo detalle; velar tus sueños y hacer que tus sueños se vuelvan realidad… hoy te juro acerté eternamente feliz, mi luz en la oscuridad. Ainariël, te amo, como solo los Eldar saben amar… —susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara.

—Legolas… —no podía articular palabra, había estado aguantando sus lágrimas pero el mencionar su nombre en voz alta bajo por completo sus defensas y ahora tocarlo para colocarle la alianza la tenía sin fuerza alguna—. Solo tú haces que mi corazón salte con el solo mencionar… Te juro poniendo a los Valar como testigos: ser solamente tuya… y de nadie más…

El gran mago blanco lleno de felicidad tomo a los dos de la mano donde portaban la argolla; las subió para que todos las pudieran observar, para después juntar su manos y por lo bajo desearle felicidad eterna. Cuando los soltó con sus dos manos indico que se juntaran.

Aquel príncipe inquebrantable comenzó a soltar pequeños diamantes de sus ojos azules; tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Ainariël y con sus pulgares comenzó a limpiarle las gotas de agua en sus rosada mejillas.

—He esperado este momento por tanto tiempo —susurro con voz dulce—; te he esperado tanto; ni en mis sueños fui capaz de poder imaginar tu hermoso rostro y esos luceros que me iluminan todos los días… tu belleza opaca a las estrellas… Ainariël, te amo más que un elfo a las estrellas.

—Yo también te amo —se lanzó contra el pecho de Legolas abrazándolo con todas su fuerzas.

El elfo solo la abrazo con más fuerza apretándola contra su cuerpo. Con los ojos cerrados respiro el perfume de sus cabellos y solo la separo un poco para depositar un beso en su frente con gran devoción.

Los presentes aplaudieron, algunos con lágrimas amenazando por salir y otros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Fue hasta ese momento que los enamorados repararon en su presencia y ambos solo los vieron con una sonrisa que demostraba lo felices que estaban en ese momento.

La pareja se tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Todos los convidados siguieron a la pareja hasta uno de los jardines donde sería la comida donde más elfos aguardaban la llegada de los amantes. Thranduil había insistido en organizar toda la boda y por tanto la hermosa decoración con telas y flores se le debía a la imaginación del padre de Legolas.

Como era de esperarse la comida era un verdadero manjar y el vino digno de los primeros nacidos. Las felicitaciones y obsequios no tardaron en agobiar a los festejados; no se habían percatado de la hora que era hasta que los músicos comenzaron a tocar melodías apropiadas para comenzar a bailar.

Tanto el padre de la joven como Thranduil, les pidieron a sus hijos que se marcharan pues no habían tenido ni tiempo de estar juntos y ahora que la noche ya estaba entrada nadie se percataría de su desaparición.

Los dos jóvenes elfos aceptaron; no sin antes recibir una mirada suicida por parte del padre de la elfa hacia Legolas, Thranduil solo se limitó a sonreír y abrazarlos con fuerza. En cuanto se marcharon escucharon a su espalda como el antiguo rey del Bosque de Hojas Verdes trataba de animar al elfo de mirada imponente.

Legolas tomo de la mano a Ainariël y cuando se aseguró que nadie los veía jalo ligeramente a su esposa indicándole que corriera con él. Con sus dedos entre cruzados comenzaron a caminar por la playa iluminados únicamente por la luna y las estrellas.

Durante unos minutos los dos solo caminaron en silencio por la costa tomados de la mano. Para Legolas era magnifico cada segundo a su lado; por fin podía tomar su mano, pues mientras duro su noviazgo se comportó como todo un caballero y como tal era una falta de respeto hacia la joven que los vieran tomados de la mano sin estar casados; así que solo se había conformado con verla caminar cerca de él.

Ahora todo lo que había deseado se hacía realidad; podía sentir la suavidad de su mano y su cuerpo más cerca de lo que nunca estuvieron. No se había atrevido a besarla en su boda, quería que su primer beso fuera íntimo, solo de ellos dos y de nadie más.

—Aquí fue donde te vi por primera vez —Legolas rompió el silencio haciendo que se detuviera para poder verse a los ojos—; desde ese momento te robaste mi corazón y todos mi sueños —acomodo un cabello que tenía en su cara detrás de su oreja.

La elfa solo sonreía con aquella pureza que tenía completamente loco a Legolas.

—Me encanta ver tu sonrisa —acaricio con suavidad su mejilla—; es más de lo que merezco… solo Eru sabe cuántas veces le roge a el viento que me trajera tu aroma y cuantas veces añore un solo abrazo tuyo; con solo escuchar tu respiración me haces el elfo más feliz de toda Valinor.

—Te vi en un sueño y desde entonces solo buscaba al ser con aquellos ojos que hipnotizan y te envuelven en una mar de sentimientos…

— _Gi melin, aranel*_ —coloco su dedo índice en sus labios.

— _Gi melin…_

Su frase quedo en el aire. Legolas sin poder aguantar más el contacto de su piel con los labios de su amada, la beso. La tomo por la cintura y la junto aún más a él; tomo entre sus labios el labio superior de la joven, succionándolo y masajeándolo con suavidad; sintiendo sus jugosos labios y deleitándose con el sabor de su boca.

Las manos de Ainariël sujetaron con fuerza el cuello de su esposo; su lengua comenzó a buscar la de él y juntos comenzaron a crear una danza que solo los invitaba a seguir explorando sus bocas. Un gemido de Legolas se ahogó en su garganta; sujeto entre sus dientes el labio inferior del príncipe evitando que se alejara.

Sus respiraciones eran entre cortadas y cada uno podía sentir el aliento del otro, unidos únicamente por esa pequeña e inofensiva mordida de la elfa. Su nariz se rosaba invitándolos a unirse nuevamente. Aquel primer beso los había dejado sin aire.

Legolas volvió a exigir sus labios, depositando pequeños besos llenos de adoración. Sin aliento la tomo de la cintura alzándola; la joven tras ver el brillo de sus ojos, demando un beso apasionado y largo; dejando al pobre elfo casi sin fuerzas.

Con un silbido el caballo de Legolas apareció al instante; el príncipe ayudo a su esposa a subir al equino y el quedo en la grupa para poder abrazarla mientras cabalgaban entre el bosque.

En pocos minutos estaban frente a una casa que a juzgar por las apariencias Thranduil y Legolas dejaron toda su imaginación en ese lugar. El príncipe ayudo a su amada a bajar del caballo, pero no dejo que sus pies tocaran el suelo. La mantuvo en sus brazos y con una sonrisa cómplice comenzó a introducirla en el lugar.

Subió las escaleras sin mayor esfuerzo; en cuanto llegaron a la segunda planta él la bajo y la invito a recorrer el lugar. Ainariël no se dio cuenta en que momento su amado había desaparecido dejándola sola.

Comenzó a abrir la puertas encontrándose con recamaras que solo tenían una rosa blanca y una nota que la invitaba a continuar. Con una sonrisa siguió caminando hasta llegar a una habitación con un camino de pétalos blancos de diversas flores y en las orillas lámparas llenas de luciérnagas; la gran ventana dejaba entrar la luz de la luna y las cortinas se ondeaban con el viento.

Llevo sus manos a su boca y de inmediato sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda juntando sus manos en su vientre.

—¿Te gusta? —susurro en su oído; la joven se removió en sus brazos y quedo frente a él.

—Es… maravilloso —acaricio la mejilla de su príncipe observando cada una de sus facciones.

Se detuvo al contacto con sus ojos; acerco su rostro a escasos centímetros de su boca respirando su aliento, sintiendo la calidez de su piel, apenas rosando con su nariz. Legolas serró sus ojos y entre abrió sus labios, con sus manos la acerco más a su cuerpo.

La joven acaricio el rostro del príncipe dirigiendo sus manos a su cuello, tomo un poco de impulso para estar a su altura, presiono sus labios contra los de él, comenzando con un beso que comenzó siendo casto y poco a poco se llenó de pasión.

Se habían olvidado hasta de respirar, haciendo que el contacto de sus bocas fuera más desesperado. Pronto ya no les basto con besarse, Legolas comenzó a sobar la espalda de su esposa y sin interrumpir el beso, la abrazo contra él cargándola hasta la cama.

Con delicadeza y frenando un poco su deseo, recostó a su amada en la cama quedando sobre ella. Repaso con su mirada el rostro de la joven y vio en sus ojos un brillo extraño pero que lo incitaba a tomarla aquella noche.

Quito la diadema de plata que portaba ella cuidando de no jalar alguno de sus cabellos, dejándola en la mesita de noche. Se acercó lentamente a su mujer y beso con devoción sus labios, poco a poco su boca se dirigió a la blanca curva del cuello de Ainariël besando y mordiendo con cuidado su piel.

Sentía como los latidos de la elfa se incrementaban y su respiración se agitaba a cada momento, incluso escucho como un gemido se escapaba de sus labios; ese sonido solo lo enloqueció más y sin despegarse de su cuello sus manos comenzaron a buscar el lazo que sostenía aquel vestido.

En cuanto encontró el listón lo jalo con fuerza. Con sus dientes comenzó a bajar una de las mangas rozando con su nariz la piel de porcelana de su amada que solo soltaba pequeños suspiros.

Admiro su hombro desnudo y fue depositando un camino de besos rumbo a sus labios; Ainariël cruzo sus dedos en la nuca de Legolas profundizando el beso. El príncipe tomándola por la espalda comenzó a hacer que se sentara; con sus manos comenzó a desatar los demás listones.

La elfa sin darse cuenta presa del deseo comenzó a recargar su peso contra su amado obligándolo a que él ahora quedara debajo de ella. Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron grandes al darse cuenta de cómo habían invertido las posiciones.

Bajo con rapidez el vestido de la joven dejándola con el dorso completamente desnudo, la prenda solo estaba sujeta por las manos y la cadera de la joven. Legolas observo con gran deleite lo senos de la joven que simplemente los encontró perfectos y erectos por el deseo.

Sin poder detener su instinto sentía como cada vez le molestaba más su entre pierna; dirigió su rostro a uno de los pecho de su mujer, pero fue detenido, pues Ainariël comenzó a besar su cuello.

Soltó un gemido inesperado; sintiendo como la humedad se impregnaba en su piel y la lengua de la elfa se esmeraba en repasar la curva de su cuello; una mordida lo hizo morderse los labios.

Necesitaba de ella; simplemente si su esposa continuaba en su cuello perdería el control y la poca cordura que aun conservaba. Comenzó a bajar lo que restaba del vestido pero le fue imposible; su amada con una sonrisa juguetona le negó con la cabeza y ella empezó a desabotonar su casaca.

Lo hacía tan lentamente, sabiendo de sobra que su marido enloquecería en cualquier momento; los dedos de la elfa chocaban contra la piel del pecho de su esposo, haciendo que este se estremeciera al paso de su tacto.

Despejo por completo el tórax del elfo de aquella túnica blanca; mientras acariciaba su piel desnuda subía su rostro para encontrarse con los labios de Legolas. Respiro a escasos centímetros de él, rozo su nariz contra la del elfo y comenzó a acercar desviándose a su cuello; dejando a Legolas por completo sorprendido.

Comenzó a crear un sendero desde su cuello, pasando por su pecho para llegar hasta la pretina de su pantalón. Subió su mirada tierna pero llena de lujuria encontrándose con la del príncipe, que de inmediato entendió sus intenciones y con sus hermosos ojos cielo le imploro no tocar aquella zona.

Con una sonrisa, Ainariël bajo su rostro comenzando a tocar el cinturón de su esposo; Legolas solo se hundió su cabeza en el colchón tratando de contenerse para no irse encima de aquella elfa; sentía como su entrepierna le molestaba más y podía jurar que su esposa lo había notado.

La elfa comenzó a desabrochar el cinto hasta que la hebilla cedió, jalo con fuerza el cinturón lanzándolo lejos de la cama. Ahora le regresaría cada uno de sus trucos a su amado. Sin previo aviso con sus dientes comenzó a bajar el pantalón y su ropa interior a la vez.

Aquel príncipe solo se estremecía más, no aguantaba tener sus labios cerca de aquella zona tan sensible. Conteniéndose tomo su cabeza indicándole que dejara de jugar de aquella forma.

Ainariël veía divertida como Legolas tenía fuertemente cerrados sus ojos; opto por obedecerlo, pero continúo su manoseo acariciando las largas y musculosas piernas del elfo.

Quito sin prisa las botas de su esposo; se había dado cuenta que lo que más lo desesperaba era que ella se tomara su tiempo durando minutos encada milímetro de piel. Desesperado y con su auto control por los suelos, el mismo quito sus botas y la lanzo lejos. Se puso de pie y termino de quitarse la casaca, bajo su pantalón; pero al ver la mirada atenta de su esposa embobada con su torso al denudo, bajo con mucho más cuidado su pantalón zafando primero una pierna y con la misma delicadeza la otra.

Tomo su ropa interior pero de inmediato paro al notar que su esposa solo tenía desabrochado el vestido pero este seguía obstruyendo parte de su vista. Dejo por el momento su única prenda y como tigre que asecha a su presa comenzó a acercarse a la elfa que había hecho enloquecer a la bestia.

Ainariël trato de decir algo pero el dedo índice del príncipe sobre sus labios la hizo callar. Legolas se mordió su labio inferior para inmediatamente poseer los de ella con desesperación, buscando su lengua para profundizar más dentro de su boca.

La elfa estaba presa del placer que le brindaba los labios de su esposo; Legolas se percató y sin que ella se percatara comenzó a bajar el vestido hasta donde anteriormente lo tenía. La despego un poco de él para poder quitarle aquella prenda por la cabeza.

Recostándola contra la cama, el elfo comenzó a besar su cuello y poco a poco fue bajando hasta sus pechos para admirarlos y besar en medio de estos; lentamente fue creando un camino por el estómago de la elfa mientras sus manos pasaban por la curva de su cintura.

Llego a la bragas de la joven queriendo desprenderla también de esta prenda; detuvo su instinto al sentir chocar la sandalias de ella con su pierna. Paso de largo esta zona para comenzar a besar el muslo derecho de la joven y con su mano comenzó a doblar su pierna repasando con fervor sus labios porcada centímetro de sus hermosas piernas hasta llegar a su tobillo.

Y como si fuera un experto comenzó a desatar las cuerdas con los dientes, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra la nívea piel de la elfa que se estremecía al contacto de su respirar.

Repito el mismo procedimiento con su otra pierna, pero esta vez escucho como pequeños gemidos salían de su esposa, su respiración agitada y el rápido palpitar de su corazón que se asemejaba con el suyo.

Regreso su camino pero esta vez se detuvo en la única prenda que poseía la elfa. Con sus manos tibias comenzó a deshacerse de aquel atavío, respirando aquel perfume que el cuerpo de ella desprendía como prueba de cuanto lo deseaba.

—Eres perfecta —dijo mientras la observaba, no con lujuria, sino con admiración con deseo, pero con morbo.

La bestia se calmó, para dar pasó al caballero enloquecido; sus últimas acciones fueron hechas con su mente perturbada, pero ahora quería poseerla porque la amaba y él quería entregarse a ella como se lo merecía: con pureza.

Con la mirada Ainariël le indico que él también se desprendiera de su última vestidura; obedeció en el acto dejando todo su cuerpo al descubierto. Se acercó a su esposa y comenzó a besarla, succionando con cuidado su labio superior, masajeando con cuidado la boca de ella.

Poco a poco comenzó a aumentar la intensidad del beso juntándose aún más; Legolas pudo sentir como su miembro chocaba contra la cálida entrada húmeda de la elfa, cosa que hizo que ella soltara un gran gemido.

—L—Legolas —decía entre sus piros— te deseo…

—No quiero lastimarte —contuvo su respirar.

—No lo harás —beso con suavidad sus labios—. Hazlo —lo incito en un susurro mientras abría sus piernas dándole paso libre.

— _Gi melin*_ —susurro en sus labios.

La tomo por la cintura acercándola aún más de ser posible, choco su frente con la de ella y poco a poco comenzó a entrar en ella. Ambos soltaban gemidos mientras respiraban el aliento del otro.

La elfa era estrecha y se ajustaba perfectamente a él; mientras poco a poco recorría su camino sentía como cada vez más la temperatura aumentaba y la humedad ayudaba a que se deslizara con mayor facilidad dentro de ella.

Él sabía que por el momento todo era placer para su compañera, sus gemidos se lo certificaban; pero vio como poco a poco ella fue frunciendo el entre cejo e inconscientemente comenzó a clavar sus uñas en sus hombros.

Se detuvo con el miedo de herirla, pero la joven abrió sus ojos dejando caer una lágrima y con un beso casto le dio a entender que continuara. Legolas solo estaba para cumplir sus deseos y con mucho más cuidado siguió introduciéndose dentro de ella sintiendo como un líquido caliente los recubría, testificando la pureza de la joven.

Su amada esposa soltaba suspiros de dolor combinados con placer; Legolas comenzó a besar el cuello de la joven y con cada beso iba recitando una promesa de amor. Con su lengua acaricio el lóbulo de la oreja de la joven, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra su piel.

—Ahora que estamos aquí solos —susurro en su oído unidos de la manera más íntima, mientras la joven sollozaba en silencio—; sé que te debo mucho, tu eres mi todo y jamás me alcanzara la eternidad para pagártelo —gimió—; eres tan pura, que no te merezco… no aguantare sin ti…

Comenzó a mover sus caderas con lentitud cuidando de no lastimarla; Ainariël dividida entre el placer y el dolor soltaba gemidos involuntarios con cada movimiento del elfo, sintiendo como la piel desnuda de su pecho rosaba con delicadeza sus senos.

El príncipe oculto su rostro en el cuello de la joven mientras continuaba moviéndose, entrando y saliendo con delicadeza; acariciando con admiración la curva de su cintura y sintiendo la respiración agitada en sus cabellos.

La joven apretó un poco sus piernas desando que no se saliera y que el momento durara más; como si lo mencionara en voz alta, Legolas capto y aumento un poco más sus embestidas entrando un poco más. El elfo levanto su mirada encontrándose con los ojos cerrados de la joven y sus labios entre abiertos; sin pensarlo la beso mordiendo sin lastimar sus carnosos labios.

Aparto un poco su rostro del de ella, para tratar de callar un gran gemido que le fue imposible y soltó cerca de la boca de su esposa; su instinto le decía que fuera más rápido porque esa templanza terminaría por matarlo, pero en su mente gobernaba la idea de siempre poner el placer de ella antes que él suyo.

Sin pensarlo la joven comenzó a mover sus caderas inconscientemente tratando de profundizar la penetración y tener mayor contacto; ante un atónito Legolas comenzó a besar el cuello de su marido mordiendo uno de sus lunares.

Poco a poco el acto fue aumentado de velocidad, pero no dejaba de ser hecho con gentileza. La elfa enrollo con sus piernas las caderas de su amante y con sus manos comenzó a trazar cada musculo de la espalda de su marido.

Los cuerpos de los elfos ardían en deseo y una capa de sudor cubría sus pieles; por momentos viéndose a los ojos y sin decir nada demostrar cuanto se amaban el uno al otro.

Entre embestidas ambos empezaban a llegar a su punto máximo de placer entre cruzando sus dedos y soltando el aliento en el rostro del otro para poder culminar con un profundo y largo beso lleno de pasión.

Aquél elfo que había sobrevivido a tantas batallas callo sin fuerza sobre el pecho de su amada estrella tratando de recuperar su respiración. Con cuidado salió de ella y dejando únicamente una pierna sobre la joven, recargo todo su peso sobre su mano haciendo que sus cabellos cayeran como cascada.

Su esposa aún continuaba con los ojos cerrados, una tenue sonrisa dibujada en su rostro; Legolas comenzó a quitar sus cabellos de su hermosa cara, tan afanado que apenas y rosaba con sus dedos la piel de porcelana de su amada. Empezó a dibujar con sus manos cada facción de la joven mientras ella solo respondía con una sonrisa pero sin abrir los ojos.

En cuanto llego a sus labios sintió como la elfa se estremecía y abría sus hermosos ojos azules, tomando entre sus manos los dedos de su esposo y besando la yema de estos con fervor.

Legolas como todo un caballero comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de la joven, ella comenzó a colocarse de lado juntando sus cuerpos para que él la abrazara; el príncipe la acerco más a él y por encima de las sabanas la enrollo en sus brazos dándole un beso en su coronilla.

Ainariël con una sonrisa dejo que su mente navegara en los jardines de Irmo, segura que los brazos de su compañero siempre la mantendrían a salvo.

El elfo nacido más allá del mar, velo el sueño de su amada mientras cantaba dulces nanas. Aquél era el sueño de cualquier Eldar, lo que por años todos desean y ahora él tenía entre sus manos.

Todos los elfos desean a su estrella y cuando la encontraban todo su mundo cambiaba girando en torno a ella; así era como se sentía, tenía lo más hermoso de universo entre sus manos; siempre lo protegería y no dejaría que nada le sucediera.

Dispuesto a dormir con su más grande ilusión, acaricio una vez más los brazos desnudos de la joven, olio el perfume de sus cabellos negros y beso con adoración la frente de su único amor, susurrando:

—Te amo…

* * *

Traducciones:

 _Gi melin*— Te amo_

 _Aranel*— Princesa_

Nota de Autor.

Como sé podrán dar cuenta no es un lemon tan común; en este fic deje toda mi imaginación y lo hice lo más élfico posible, trate de demostrar cual es el amor de un elfo; pues de todo lo que me he leído para nada muestran a mis amados elfos…

Aquí trate de plasmar todo el amor que yo les tengo a estas criaturas mágicas; ellos son tan apasionados, pero a la vez tan propios y jamás lastimarían a su pareja. Ellos no son como nosotros, un elfo jamás traicionaría a su compañero de vida, ni mucho menos se pasan la eternidad experimentado con uno y con otro; cada ser tiene su otro pedazo de alma y solo se pueden pertenecer el uno al otro.

Espero y fuera de su agrado; dejan sus comentarios.

Saludos y un fuerte abrazo:

 _~Endoriel~_


End file.
